Digital Devil Saga ONLINE
by Wild Fantasy
Summary: Serph, Sera and the rest join an online game and, well, things happen from there. Basically DDS except high school students play in this online fantasy.
1. Intro

**Author's Note:** Hello all you DDS fans!

(crickets chirping)

**Aeris: **Umm...

**Cloud: **Now that wasn't very nice.

**Sephiroth: **I bet there aren't any Nocturne fans either.

**Aeris: **-.-;; Please review.

**Disclaimer: **How can I own such a cool game?

------------------

_**Inside the game...**_

"Shit, Eva, get the hell outta here!" A purple haired man shouted at a gray-haired girl. She was shaking badly, and a puddle of blood was beneath her. Various cuts littered her frame, and she still kept bleeding.

"It's okay...you need to get out of here!" shouted Eva. She checked her state, her light blue eyes widening at what they saw. Not good.

"There's only one thing to do..." the purple-haired man growled. His atma symbol glowed with a fierce blue light, blinding the monsters. The light dimmed to reveal a purple Varna. Drawing its scythes, the daemon began to slice away at all of the others, showers of blood raining all over Eva and himself. It only took a few minutes to get rid of all the creatures.

"Thank you." Eva whispered. Varna just growled and grabbed at the nearest carcass. He needed to feed. Razor-sharp fangs tore at the smooth flesh, and Varna felt replenished by eating the sweet meat. Eva's face held a look of distaste. "You know what? I've played for weeks and still can't get used to that."

Varna glowed again, and the purple-haired man replaced its form. He grinned. "I actually like it. Hyper-reality at its best." He walked towards the girl and picked her up bridal-style. "We gotta clean you up, you're a mess!"

Eva giggled. "This doesn't compare to last time, remember?"

The man laughed. "I know." His face grew thoughtful as he walked from the area they were. "Say, you're cute and never met your true form. Care to give me your address and go over dinner sometime?" He kicked off a corpse that was on his way.

Eva smirked. "Nice try, Adrian."

He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Both of them smiling, they departed in a shower of light. In a few seconds, they were gone.

-----------------

"Sera! Time to wake up!" Jenna shouted across the room. Inside the bedroom, a bedraggled 18-year-old moaned, shoving the pillow over her head.

"Just a few more..." she pleaded.

"You'll be late for school, Sera, move it!" her mother shouted again.

Sera's eyes snapped up immediately. _Oh, no, it's the first day of school!!_

She immediately took a quick shower and had a hasty breakfast. Waffles and orange juice swished at her insides as she furiously brushed her teeth, nearly breaking them in the process.

"Bye mom!" Sera cried as she snatched her backpack from the kitchen table. She ran towards the school, breathing hard from the prolonged movement of her legs. While running, she caught a billboard sign that read "Digital Devil Saga: Take Gaming in a Whole New Level!" She saw a few weird-looking demons and a guy with a symbol on his forehead. She shook her head. _Must...focus...on...school..._

"Hey, you need a ride?" a voice shouted. Sera saw a car beside her. Inside was a girl around her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Argilla! Long time no see!" Sera said, stopping her run. The car stopped too. Argilla quickly opened the door and Sera clambored in. They both laughed.

"First day of school, eh?" Argilla said, staring at Sera's uniform. It was a simple white shirt and a black skirt.

"Yeah...hey, you have the same uniform too!" Sera exclaimed, looking at her friend's attire. Argilla grinned.

"Yay, we can be together!" the blonde exclaimed. She looked at Sera's hair. "Did you cut your hair?"

The black-haired cutie fingered her short locks and smiled. "Yeah. Long hair turned out to be too much of a hassle."

Argilla shrugged. Her eyes sparked with excitement. "Hey, did you hear of the online game Digital Devil Saga?"

Sera remembered the billboard. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I signed up for it!" she said rapidly. "It's really cool, you get to meet people and you have to complete this mission and stuffs..."

"Slow down girl, you lost me there!" Sera laughed. Argilla playfully hit her friend's arm.

"It's a cool game where you can meet people, and you have to complete this task." Argilla looked fervent. "You have to save this person known as a Cyber Shaman and you have to take her to Nirvana. Here's the catch: your tribe, or the community you joined, needs to catch the Shaman, send her to a special location, and you automatically win! So you help out your tribe members and such to complete the task."

"Wow..." Sera whispered. She grinned. "Can you meet guys here?"

Argilla smiled. "Of course you can!"

The car stopped. Argilla flinched from the sudden stop. "Oh my gosh, we're here!"

"Let's go then!" Sera said, dragging her friend to the school entrance.

-----------------------

"This is _very _depressing, I really don't want to go to effin' school." Heat complained. Cielo ruffled his friend's light-brown hair and laughed.

"If you don't go to school, you won't get a job, mon. Unless you prefer to pick trash, ya?" Cielo teased, his brown dreadlocks shaking cheerfully.

"He speaks the truth." David shrugged. His orange hair flowed freely as blue eyes stared in amusement at Heat and Cielo.

Heat growled. "Duh, I hate school, it's just that I don't HAVE to go! I'm a frickin' genius!"

"You have a big ego, Heat. That big head of yours needs to deflate." Serph stated, gray eyes twinkling.

"All in favor for da head of Heat to deflate, say aye!" Cielo shouted to the group.

"Aye!" They said in unison. Heat just pouted and crossed his arms.

"Ha ha, very funny." Heat muttered sarcastically. Suddenly, they laughed. Ah, good times.

"So Heat, I heard you started in that new online game." Gale said, walking towards the school entrance. Heat nodded.

"Yeah, I just started. Never knew someone would have noticed that." Heat flexed his arms, effectively showing his nice arms. "Guess that goes to show you that I am a popular man."

"C'mon, Heat, stop showing off to the ladies, we know they like you." Cielo moaned out, seeing that a few girls were giggling and pointing at Heat.

"That's right. If they start to date you, they'll land in a death trap." Serph said.

David smirked. "I agree."

"Hey hey _hey, _would you look at this!" Heat almost purred out loudly. The group turned to the direction he stared at and their eyes nearly popped out at what they saw.

Two girls wearing the same uniform, which consisted of a plain shirt and skirt, made their way to the entrance. One girl was tall and very sexy, her dirty blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her light-blue eyes were scanning the area. The girl next to her was smaller in frame, but it seemed to match her perfectly. Her petite frame was adorable, and her short black hair and eyes were oddly alluring. The girls radiated different vibes: one was wild and daring, the other being calm and serene. The guys seemed to notice that the taller girl stood next to the smaller one almost protectively.

Heat grinned to the awe-struck guys. "Time to make my move."

They chuckled. Now _this_ has to be fun.

"Hello, ladies." Heat said courteously. His gang seemed to struggle to keep thier insides from bursting. "You are very beautiful, and the minute I saw you two, I felt something I never felt before."

"Wait, let me guess. You actually felt 'love'." Argilla said. She rolled her eyes. "If this is your A game material, then you must not pick up girls, huh? Leave me alone before I kick your ass."

Heat's eye twitched. He heard his fellow comrades snorting with laughter. A random kid shouted "You got burned!"

"Come on, Sera, let's go." Argilla said, taking her friend's hand and tugging it towards the school. Heat saw the smaller girl up close and saw how pretty she was. Her innocent aura seemed to illuminate her fragile beauty. Heat immediately got in front of Sera and grabbed her hands. Serph, Cielo and David gawked at this action. Heat never did that to a girl!

"Baby, are you tired? 'Cause you have been running on my mind all this time." Heat said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. Sera sweatdropped.

"Umm, I'm sorry mister, but try that on a girl who _actually _cares." Sera said, breaking away from his clutch and making her way to a proud Argilla.

"You tell him, girl!" she cheered, laughing at Heat's dumbstruck face. Cielo shook his head.

"We gotta apologize, mon." Cielo said. Serph and David agreed. They made their way to the two girls. Cielo cleared his throat. "I am sorry ladies for the..."

"Another one of you sweet talkers?" Argilla grunted. Cielo waved his hands in a 'No I'm not' way, shaking his head rapidly.

"No, mon, jus' wanted to apologize for da knucklehead's behavior!" Cielo said hastily. The two others nodded in agreement.

"He's an idiot..." began Serph.

"...has all these raging hormones..." continued David.

Argilla held her hand up for silence. "Okay, okay, apology accepted, but can we get a move-on? Class is nearly starting!"

The group realized this and quickly made their way to their designated class. Along the way, Sera and Serph looked at each other, making eye contact. Sera blushed while Serph looked away with a weird expression on his face.

_This was the beginning of an interesting school year..._

_-----------------------_

**Author's Note: **I know they aren't in the game yet, but next chapter they will. This was just an intro to see what's kinda going on and see if you want us to continue with this story.

**Cloud: **I'm working with Aeris on the whole 'guy' thing. Which is why Heat says those interesting things. In reality, Aeris is doing the girl speech while I talk back to her. Almost like a conversation except it's for the characters.

**Virginia: **I am also part of the sub crack team. I do what I can to improve sentences and the such-like. The things three people can do...

**Aeris: **This is sort of an unusual request, but if the people who review want to, they can add themselves in our story. All you have to do is create your own character for the game, say what demon you want to be, and submit it to us! So you could be eating others like crazy. (big grin)

**Cloud: **Please review, or send your own representative character!


	2. Game Start

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the uber-late update!! Blame school!!!

**Sephiroth: **We'll, since we know diddly-squat about the game, we'll try to keep this as familiar as we can. And thx for the reviews!

**Virginia: **Let's move on, then!

**Disclaimer: **Same as the first chappie.

----------------------

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME, YOUNG MAN?!?! I SAID _**ANSWER THE QUESTION**_!!!!" A teacher screamed at a bewildered Serph.

"Umm...kittens?" he said stupidly, not able to keep his eyes from the black-haired girl. She was too irresistable not to look at.

The classroom chuckled as Serph had a case of major sweatdrop. The teacher sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly.

"The answer to the meaning of life is NOT kittens!" he snarled, shaking his almighty weapon, the ruler, towards Serph.

"What kind of question is that, mon?" Cielo whispered to an amused David. "Mr. Lee must be loco to ask dat."

"It is rather interesting that Serph thinks so highly of felines." he replied, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"**And you!**" Mr. Lee snarled dramatically. The class went silent, and both unfortunate boys faced his wrath. "Care to share what you talked about just now?"

"Uhh..." David began to look for words until Cielo interrupted him.

"We were jus' talking about baby moo-cows! Silly baby moo-cows dat jump over da moon!" Cielo stammered, forcing his hand over David's mouth.

"First kittens, now baby moo-cows." Mr. Lee groaned. "The school does NOT pay me enough for this..."

The class giggled, especially Sera.

---------------------

"It couldn't have been worse, could it?" mutterd Serph as he left school. One day of hell over with...

"Yeah, if you do not include three hours' worth of detention." said David.

"I had a great day." Heat said smugly. "I answered everything!"

"Damn nerd." Cielo joked, poking Heat's forehead. Everyone laughed.

Serph stretched his arms a bit, breathing deeply. "I'm gonna play some games, what about you guys?"

Heat shrugged. "I'm gonna go back to DDS. My people need me!" He finished heroically.

"The online game?" David asked. "I think I'll join in. School is easy."

"Maybe I will too." Cielo agreed, shifting the weight of his lofty backpack.

Serph pursed his lips. "I'll go for it."

Cielo laughed wildly."Hahaha! Serph, purse those lips of yours further and you look like a woman, mon!"

----------------------

"Mom, Argilla's staying over!" Sera shouted, leading her friend to her room.

"Okay, honey!" Jenna replied back. Both girls rushed to the designated room, big smiles on their faces.

"Wow, I never knew that the meaning of the universe was kittens." Sera giggled. Argilla turned to her friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember the guys that tried to hit on us? One of them answered a question like that."

Argilla laughed. "Knew those flirts were stupid!"

"Well, I'm bored. I'm done with all my homework!" Sera exclaimed, yawning slightly.

Argilla snorted, dumping her backpack on Sera's bed. "Same here, this stuff's rubbish."

"So, what can we do?" Sera asked, throwing herself on her bed. She lay there, letting the bed's warmth wash over her body.

"Hrmmm...I GOT IT!" Argilla shouted, making Sera jump.

"Huh?!?!" Sera squeaked, sitting rigidly on her bed.

"Wanna try the new online game?!?! Argilla said feverishly. Sera tilted her head.

"I...guess I could give it a try." Sera said.

Argilla darted towards the computed that stood near the corner of the room. The computer was a large tube-like device that sprung from the bottom of Sera's bedroom to the top of the ceiling. Five leather chairs circled around the computer, and the helmets that accompanied the chairs were attached to a large screen on the tube-like device. Argilla seated herself to the frontmost chair and began to type away at a small computer that was on the armhold.

"I think this is gonna be great!" Argilla squealed, typing away her request for this online sensation. Sera shrugged and seated herself next to Argilla, fingering the helmet that lay by her side.

"I never really used this virtual-reality gadget." Sera murmured. "I mean, all I use it for is to look up words or something."

"First off all, you need to get into life girl. Second of all, this is the easiest little computer ever invented! You need to take advantage of things." Argilla said, still typing away her request.

"...I'm afraid to ask, but why do you use this machine for?" Sera said, looking at her blonde friend. She was a little freaked to see her friend having a sly smile in her features.

"Let's just say that you'd never tire off seeing new people every day, sweetie." Argilla purred, clicking the enter button for the download of the game.

"Gross!" Sera squealed, and both shared a hearty laugh.

------------------------------

"Las' time I came here, de house was spick-n-span. Now it is a pigsty! What de hell happened, Heat?!?!" Cielo cried, seeing the sorry excuse of a room that Heat lived in.

"My parents have been away for a few days for work. I was told to stay behind and take care of my little sister." Heat replied, hastily dumping any trash outside his window.

"And..?" Cielo prompted. "Dat doesn't answer anything."

Heat rolled his eyes. "You mean you were my buddy for many years and couldn't tell that I'm a slob?"

"If we are gonna play the game, I suggest you do it now." David said. He made his way to the tube-like computer and sat on the chair, already typing the game request for DDS. Heat nodded and sat down too. Cielo shrugged.

"You're a nerd and yet you don't have de capacity to clean..." Cielo's sentence trailed off, and he sat himself next to Heat.

"Serph, you coming along?" Heat asked, looking at his brown-haired friend daydreaming.

"Probly thinking about dat girl." Cielo snickered. David just smiled.

"He's probably pondering the way felines fit into this universe." he concluded, pressing the Enter button on the computer.

"Am not!" Serph snapped, breaking out of his reverie. He walked toward a chair and sat there, muttering to himself.

"Code red, code red, we got ourselves a senile buddy." Heat laughed, slapping Serph on his back. "Don't worry, the game will take your mind off things."

Serph nodded. "Anyways...is the game loaded already, David?"

A small beep confirmed his answer. David smiled. "It's done."

The group made their way to a chair and began to place their helmets on their heads.

-----------------------------------

"This feels a little uncomfortable..." Sera said as she placed the helmet on her head. The clunky unit felt a little feavy on her.

"Come on, this game's worth it!" Argilla said. She also placed her helmet on her head. "I'll be there to help you out, okay?"

"Is the game hard?" Sera asked, a little nervous. She remembered how the demons looked like on the billboard promoting the game.

"Nah, all you have to do is choose how you look like and your name and the game will go from there." Argilla assured her friend. She frowned. "I still didn't get my power, though. I saw other people in the game transform but I didn't get to do that. I guess I need to earn it or something."

"Well, if you're here, then...I won't be afraid." Sera said. "Let's just enjoy the game."

--------------------------------

Serph's vision, along with his friends, blacked out. A computer screen seemed to enlarge before their eyes. The game logo appeared, showing demons and humans in a wasteland.

"**Welcome, new players. This is the game DIGITAL DEVIL SAGA. You may choose your character models and your team. Select wisely.**"

The screen showed six different tribes: Vanguards, Embryon, Wolves, Brutes, Solids, and Maribel.

"Well, this is interesting. The most successful tribe is the Brutes. The smallest is the Embryon. Everyone else is just stuck in the middle." Serph said. "Heat, didn't you say you were part of the game? Which tribe did you choose?"

"I chose the Embryon. I thought the underdogs might've needed my help." he replied. "Cool. I didn't know members can still change their appearances. Hmm..."

"I already chose my appearance." David said.

"Same here." Cielo said.

"I'm ready." Serph said.

"Okay then, I'm ready too." Heat murmured. "Already chose your tribe?"

"We're all going wid you, dummy!" Cielo cried. "Come on, we aren't about to abandon you."

"Okay then..." David murmured. He pressed the Enter button.

--------------------------------

"I already finished my appearance." Sera told her friend.

"Okay, when you choose your tribe, choose the Embryon. I selected them." Argilla said.

"It says here the Embryon is the weakest tribe." Sera said. "Why'd you choose them?"

Argilla grinned. "I thought the tribe might need my mad skills!"

The blonde pressed enter. Sera panicked. "Wait a minute!! I didn't choose my tri-!"

------------------------------

Adrian was stuck in combat witht the Vanguards. He groaned aloud as he tethered the wounded Eva in his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have dated Harley's girl..."

Eva glared at her friend. "Is that why the Embryon were stuck in combat with the Vanguards?"

Adrian sweatdropped. "Hey, don't blame me!! His girl's fine!! I just didn't know he'd find out!"

An explosion near him reminded them of their danger. "Aw man!! They really mean to kill me! And take you!!"

"Duh, that's the whole point in the game!! I'm the Cyber Shaman, remember?" Eva growled, holding her bleeding arm. "Mind casting Diorama on me? I'm hurt badly."

"I don't have enough MP." Adrian groaned again. He checked his status in his tag ring.

**HP: **197/ 681

**MP: **2/ 521

"Not enough for a Dio either." He said to Eva. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Let's just get out of here..." Eva murmured.

A large light began to materialize in the rainy sky, right behind the two. The purple haired man smiled. "New recruits."

Right before the beam of light struck the ground, Harley stepped in front of the two.

"Hey there!" he grinned, grabbing a grenade from his pack.

"What the hell!! Are you gonna kill us both!?!? That's not part of the game!!" Adrian shouted at the smug Harley.

"Come on!! You date my girl, you pay for it!" Harler said, holding the grenade gingerly.

Eva gasped. "So you're just gonna kill us? Come on, the rules say you need to keep me alive at all costs!! Then you have to take me to Nirvana to pass the game!"

"Then get the hell out of my sight!" Harley snapped. "Sheesh, you take the game seriously..."

Eva looked at Adrian. Then she looked at Harley. "I'm not gonna leave him."

Adrian grinned. "So you up for the date?"

Eva smiled. "Killing me off just means an early retire from the game."

The column of light hit the ground at last. The force of the landing was very strong, shaking the very ground violently. Harley saw a piece of rubble about to fall on him. He squealed, throwing the grenade towards the two, not knowing what he did. He ran away from them.

The grenade landed just right in front of them. Eva sighed. "Oh well..."

Adrian sighed. "10:00 sound nice?"

Eva nodded. "Okay."

The grenade detonated, killing them both instantly. The rain intensified.

------------------------------

Everyone saw the blast in front of them. Argilla's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

She saw the gang that she had seen on the first day of high school. Her eyes narrowed at Heat. She shrugged it off. "Something's wrong..."

Cielo saw the rainy clouds and another intense light appearing far away from them yet still in the area. "I don't like dis."

David stared at Argilla. "You're here too?"

Argilla frowned. "What's it to you?"

Heat looked around. "Where's Sera? Isn't she your friend?"

Argilla's eyes widened. "Sera!! Oh no!!" She began to look for her. "Sera, where are you!?!?"

Serph's keen eyes noticed something. "This ring..." He motioned everyone to come to him. "This ring says that the Cyber Shaman is dead."

"WHAT?!?!" Heat yelped. "But we need her to pass the game!!"

**"Cyber Shaman death confirmed. New Cyber Shaman shall be chosen."**

"I sure hope she's easy to find..." Heat muttered.

"I still can't find Sera!!" Argilla groaned.

**"Cyber Shaman chosen. Individual did not select a tribe. Rule must be obeyed. Everyone shall receive the power."**

"De power?!?! What rule?!?" Cielo squeaked. "I want to get outta here, dis is scary, mon!"

"Th-the light!! Look at the light!!!" David shouted, pointing at the light far away from them.

The large light began to wax in power, growing steadily larger. Everyone on the wastefield trembled. This didn't look good...

Another column of light struck the ground. This time, the light spread everywhere. Everyone screamed as individual lights began to go through their bodies.

"Wha-what is this?" David asked, seeing his body turn black. Everyone else began to turn the same way. The screen began to black out. Roars and death wails filled the battlefield. Blood was spilled on the ground, the victors chewed through flesh and bone. The game has started.

The screen went black.

---------------------------

**Author's Note: **Please review!!


	3. New Rules

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. ;.;

**Warning: **Since most of my team has left for college/community service, I'm all by myself...I'll try to do my best to write this. (laughs) Can't believe this would be popular!

Thanks to all our reviewers, you can kill us if you want to for this late update. I'll try to write more often, kays? 

-----------------------------------------------------

Serph was the first to stir. His body felt very numb, his heat felt hot, and there was a queer feeling on his left cheek. Getting himself on a sitting position, he began to look around. _Damn, looks like the whole place got bombed or something..._

"You okay?" Heat mumbled. Serph looked over to his right and spotted his red-haired friend. Heat didn't seem so well either.

"I'm fine," Serph replied, standing up as well. "Where are the others?"

"Havin' de time of their lives," Cielo groaned. The blue-haired boy kept rubbing his stomach furiously. "I don't feel good, I feel like I ate too much or something."

"How about the smart-ass? He's gotta be around here too." Heat said.

"Smart-ass is here," David said in an amused voice. He walked towards Heat. "And smart-ass has a name. It's Gale now."

"_Gale?"_ Heat snorted. "You really can't think of anything else?"

Serph was about to reply to Heat's comment when a soft glow caught his attention. The light was coming from a small hill nearby the young men.

"Weird..." Cielo said, walking towards the source. "Haven't seen something like dis when we entered."

"When we entered..." David muttered. He began to think. "What happened? Who is this shaman? Those weird lights? Why are we the only ones here?"

Cielo pointed at Serph's face. "Probly has to do with dat."

Serph's hand flew to his cheek. "What..?"

Heat peered at the bewildered silver-haired teen's face also. "You have a tattoo or something on your face."

"You too." David said, pointing at Heat's right arm. The red-haired male stared at his own marking also.

"Cool, looks like a ball of fire with teeth." Heat smirked. "Why do these markings have teeth?"

Instantaneously, flashes of what happened burst into their minds. Lights piercing their bodies, people wailing, strange lights appearing on their bodies...and then darkness.

"Did you guys see what I saw...head-wise?" Heat gulped, rubbing his fore-head. "That was some freaky sh-..."

"In any case, we will have to find out about this in the course of the game," David interrupted. "And I think we should start by checking out that weird light."

"Oh yeah, de light." Cielo nodded, making his way to the strange glow. Serph, Heat, and David followed suit.

"DON'T YOU **DARE**!!!"

A pink blur sped down the crater and pounced on Cielo, pinning him to the ground.

"What the hell?!?!" Heat yelped, backing away from the maddened being.

"It's just Argilla!" Serph said. "What happened?"

"DON'T...YOU...DARE...GO UP THERE!!" she snarled, still keeping her hold on Cielo. Serph noticed a similar tattoo near her bosom as it rised and fell with increasing speed.

"Is there something forbidden up there?" Heat asked, standing firm on his ground. Argilla snapped her head towards him and glared at him.

"Forbidden to you GUYS." she barked.

"Please let me live!!" Cielo whined, squirming under her. "I didn't do anything!!"

As soon as the pink-haired girl's head bent to Cielo's direction, Serph and Heat immediately sped towards the light. To their amazement, there was a crater. And in the crater, there was...

"A naked chick?" Heat voiced aloud. Serph kept looking. The girl's body was curled up, conveniently hiding her most private areas. Her body seemed to be floating. The light glew strongest near her.

"Wait, she has black hair." Heat whispered. His eyes widened. "That girl is..!"

"AAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" Argilla roared, fiercely tackling down Heat away from the crated. Before Heat's body touched the ground, she gave the same treatment to Serph. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!! PERVERTS!!"

Cielo sped toward his fallen comrades. "I heard you. De girl with black hair...it's Sera, isn't it?"

Serph weakly nodded. The trip down wasn't pretty. "She's naked also..."

David, who was greatly entertained by this show, walked towards the agitated Argilla. "I understand the situation now. You're just protecting your friend."

"Damn straight!" Argilla snapped, turning to glare at the recovering Heat and Serph. David nodded.

"This problem can be easily solved. Heat, can I have your cape?"

"...M'kay." Heat mumbled, stripping his gray cape from his Embryon uniform. He then let his arm lay lim at his side. David took the item and handed it to Argilla.

"Cover Sera up with this. When she is covered, let me or Cielo know so we can carry her somewhere safe."

Argilla gazed at the green-haired teen with awe. "...At least I know who to trust more in this group." She took the proffered cape and headed towards Sera.

"Do we even know where de base is?" Cielo asked. "I don't want to end up in an enemy base or something."

Serph stood up yet again and shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours, bro."

"I've played this a bit, remember?" Heat growled. "I know where the base is."

"She's ready." Argilla said. "David, please..?"

He nodded. "Okay. By the way, the name's Gale now."

As he emerged from the crater with Sera in his arms, he almost swore that he heard Heat mumble "Gale...indeed..."

--------------------------------------------------------

A green-haired female awoke from the same blackout Serph and his gang faced. She wiped her mouth, only to find blood on her palms.

"You okay, Jinana?" A purple-haired male asked, his grey eyes staring at his leader. She nodded.

"Knew something like this was supposed to happen. Eva died then, did she?" Jinana said under her breath.

"Everyone has the power in this stage now." Bat reported. "Everyone that was present received it. As to the whereabouts of the new Cyber Shaman...we still don't know."

Jinana nodded yet again. "We lost many, but that means we have to work more to rebuild the Maribel Tribe. Mick and the rest must be doing this as we speak."

She didn't notice an evil glint in Bat's eye. "Of course, Jinana." he replied, his voice silky.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Heat yelled. A heavy rainstorm pounded at the new Embryon members and at their environment. Cielo frowned when he saw the run-down base.

"Dis..is what we have?" he groaned. He slouched his way into the large building. Heat nodded.

"This place survived many battles. It's small, but we're working hard to gain more members and more territory."

Placing the sleeping Sera on a spare bed, Serph bowed his head in thought, lightly touching his Tag Ring. "This is going to be one hell of a game."

David looked up. "Why is that, Serph?"

Serph was tapping his tag ring. The tiny logout button that was located opposite of the main part of the ring was missing. "I've read the instructions before we created our characters. The logout button is supposed to be on the ring. It's not."

David's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Cielo stared at his own ring and saw that something was missing too. "Oh hell..."

Heat trembled, something that rarely happened. "So...you mean...we're stuck here?"

Serph's slow nod sent shivers up their spines.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything ready now?" a voice asked, looking at several screens in front. They all showed the same thing. Teenagers looking everywhere confused about the discovery, some pointing out their strange tattoos to others, some complaining about stomach-aches...

"Yep." A voice replied. The person shifted a recorder on her hand, attaching it on the computer that monitored the game's inhabitants.

"This is gonna be fun." the previous voice said, and he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

**Authoress' Note: **I'm trying to keep to the plot the others created. I'm the one that writes stories, the others make up the ideas and chapters. Forgive me if it seems bad or something!! (begins begging) Please review, and I'll try to update sooner!!


	4. Learning

**Author's Note: **I finally got Nocturne, so I'm playing it like crazy as of late. Plus I'm busy with some other things. This update was long on coming, but I felt inspired to attempt writing what my friends started. In fact, I'm writing one chappie for each fic, so...yeah. :)

**Disclaimer: **DDS isn't mine. (sobs)

----------------------------------------------------

Cielo paced the around the area where the sleeping Sera lay. He was told by his friends to stick with Sera and to take care of her. Especially Argilla. She didn't want her young friend being 'taken advange of by perverts'. Each of his friends went to do something; what that something was for each of them, he did not know. He looked at his tag ring. No log-out button. No escape. "Oh my God..."

Heat came back after visiting a fellow Embryon member, and his arms were ladden with strange-looking items.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Cielo kept repeating to himself. Heat's amused expression didn't help. "...wat?"

"It's nothing," Heat said, shaking his head a bit. He dumped the contents from his arm into the nearby table. Cielo looked at it in surprise. Small spheres of light were on the table, and they were many different colors. His blue eyes noticed that, right in the middle of each sphere, there was writing.

"Dis...Stun? Dis...Mute? ..." Cielo was at a loss for words. "Wat de hell do they do?"

Heat chuckled. "Hey hey, don't get your dreadlocks in a bunch. They're healing items."

"And wat exactly do they heal?" Cielo asked, picking up a sphere labeled as a "Dis-Ache".

"Status problems," Heat replied. After seeing Cielo's confused gaze, he began to explain. "Sometimes the creatures and people inflict some bad shit on you called a Status Problem. Like Poison and whatever."

Cielo shook his head slightly. "If you say so, brudda."

Heat began to toss a Dis-Stun in the air, and catched it. "This can save your life. Believe me."

"Believe what?" asked David. Cielo saw the weapons in his arms.

"...Oy." Cielo frowned. He never played games before. He didn't know stuff like 'status problems', and now some deadly-looking guns confused him even more. "...And these?"

David cocked an eye to his friend. "What about them?"

Heat shook his head to David. "Ignore Cielo. He doesn't get it."

David nodded, and he also dumped the guns along with the items. "Argilla and Serph should be back at any moment."

Heat grunted. "What are they doing anyways?"

"Argilla is getting more information about the other groups, and Serph is checking out the area and the rules of the game. Since we're stuck, we need to be prepared." responded David. He sat on a chair and moaned slightly with satisfaction. Carrying guns that big wasn't easy.

Cielo hugged himself, a nervous sweat appearing on his forehead. "Why did this all happen? I mean, de whole 'log-out is not possible' and 'freaky tattoos' and..." Cielo peered at the Dis-Ache in hand, "Dis-whatevers?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Heat muttered. "Everyone is scared shitless. I saw a girl break down and cry for her mother. She looked twelve..."

The three boys became silent. The rain still kept pouring in a vigorous way, and cold drafts occasionally entered their window. Why shutters or blinds weren't included in these confounded things, they never pondered. It was all part of the game.

A strong cold blast of wet air suddenly jerked the boys back to their senses. Looking at the opened door, they instantly recognized Serph and Argilla. She entered quickly and shut the door as soon as Serph had entered. Her pink hair was drenched and now looked like a mess.

"Hell no, I'm not going back out again!" Argilla growled fiercely, shivering like mad. She stared at Sera. The black-haired girl look peaceful and comfortable. The cold air didn't bother her; the bed sheets and Heat's cape were doing their job well. "She is still asleep?"

"Naw, she's only pretending." Heat said, looking at an angry Argilla. "Of course she's asleep, damnit!"

"Jerk..." the pink-haired teen mumbled. She looked at the table with interest and then dumped some coins next to the items. Serph did the same, except his money pile seemed a bit bigger.

"That's Macca," Heat replied quickly to Cielo. "That's how we call the money around here."

Cielo nodded. Argilla strode next to David, apparently digesting something in her mind. "Well, I have some news. We really are the weakest Tribe present. Enough said."

"That's it?" David asked. Argilla nodded.

"I asked a DDS veteran and he began to rant and curse the other groups, saying that they were bigger. But his girl told me the rest. She said that most numbers from each Tribe have been vanquished for some reason. She blamed the lights that shot through us."

"Those weird beams?" Serph scratched his head. "I kinda don't remember what happened after that. Best not to know, I guess."

"It's best if we investigated further," David said. "Maybe those lights are the reason we have these." He pointed at his own tattoo.

"Until we do that," Argilla began, "I saw something _really_ freaky."

"Later," Serph interrupted. He grabbed a handgun from the weaponry pile. He looked at it with a steady gaze, checking out how it worked. "I'm going to check out this area a little further. I'll take this. I think I'm going to need it from the looks of the ruins." He sighed slightly. "Luckily a guy gave me some money when he saw I was a beginner."

"I'll go too," Heat pitched in, and he chose a grenage launcher from the pile. He grinned as he admired the large weapon before him. He looked at Serph. "Lucky...you received money from a veteran."

"That's compensation, Red." Argilla said jokingly, picking a dangerous-looking sniper rifle. She looked at it in a satisfied way. "The same happened to me. A girl veteran gave me some of her stash."

"Compensation? I call it cool." Heat replied, slinging the huge weapon behind him. "...And the items were free too. A friend of mine gave it to me. Well..." Heat paused. "Kind of a friend of mine."

Gale sat down in the chair nearest Sera. "I'll stay. I don't want any pervert to take advantage of her." He gave a small wink to Argilla.

"Thanks," Argilla said. She didn't notice the wink since her back was turned to him.

Cielo, last to choose, debated between the two machine guns. One was slightly smaller but looked cool, the other was big and rather boxy. He looked at his arms. Sure, he wasn't out of shape...but the bigger of the two guns looked like hell to carry. Finally picking the small machine gun, Cielo walked towards Serph and the rest.

"How did you get the weapons...Gale?" Serph asked. His green-haired friend grinned.

"It's interesting what you receive when you're charming to the ladies..."

"Oh hush, that's enough from you!"Argilla called out. She already was outside, Cielo right behind. Serph followed Cielo, and then Heat got out as well.

As the door closed, David looked at Sera. "This is going to be one hell of a game, isn't it?"

Sera just kept sleeping. David smiled slightly and then got up, eager to do his own search of the area.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You're _joking_?!?!" Harley shouted, trembling and looking around his base. The veterans nodded, serving to add to his fear.

"We told you several times! The newer people received the Atma. The ones who already had it got into a craze as well!" said a purple-haired girl. A tattoo was visible on her neck. Harley stared at it, trying to somehow clear his thoughts.

"I just...I just didn't know the vets would go nuts too." Harley said. He looked at his Atma with great distaste. "To hell with this..!"

"We still need to look for the Cyber Shaman, right?" a boy asked. Harley looked at him. He was only a new recruit. "I mean, if the game is still the same, won't we complete the game if we catch her...and maybe get out?"

Silence met this idea. Each of the Vanguard's faces, veteran and rookie, began to like this new idea they have just heard from this new kid.

Harley, trembling ever so slightly from the memories of the craze, grabbed his crossbow. Two other members also holstered their weapons in their hands.

"I guess," Harley said softly, "we will have to find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"This is...wow." Argilla said, looking around at the crumbling ruins. _Hyper-illusion at its best..._

The scent of rain and gravel reached her nose. She wrinkled it in distaste, and she held her rifle at the ready. Lucklily to her and the group, nothing barred their path.

"There's not much of anything here," Heat mumbled, grenade launcher at the ready. "Serph, why bother looking?"

"Because," the silver-haired boy replied, "if we are truly stuck here, then we need to be extra careful about handling ourselves."

"You call dis 'extra careful'?" Cielo whined. He kept shifting his eyes at near-blurring speed, looking out for foes. "I wanna go back!"

"We have to protect our group, Cielo." Serph said with a tone of finality. Argilla nodded, agreeing with his words. Cielo only gripped his weapon tighter.

"Risking our asses for some strangers..." Heat grumbled, "How very noble of you, Serph."

"Thank you," Serph joked, and still made his way through the ruins before him.

"...H-hey! look up ahead!" Argilla half-shouted, pointing at the spot. Serph and Heat saw a warehouse. Or maybe it was something else; they weren't sure.

Cielo's blue eyes widened considerably after looking at the haunted-looking location. "Guys...let's not go there."

"Why?" Heat asked. Cielo's trembling answered his question. "Aww, is the big bad warehouse scaring you, Blue?"

"Shut up!" Cielo shouted, stamping his foot. "I don't wanna die! And what de hell is in there?!?! Do you know? Because I don't!!"

With that said, Cielo took a different path in the ruins, storming his way away from the warehouse.

"Cielo..!" Argilla began, but the dreadlocked teen was out of earshot.

"Don't worry about him, Pink." Heat said in an amused tone. "He has a machine gun. I mean, who can live after a few rounds from THAT kind of firepower?"

Argilla just shot a glare at him before resuming their trek through the gravel road. Serph just shook his head slightly.

"Heat, remember. This isn't just a game anymore," the silver-haired boy muttered. "This won't be fun and games."

He showed his Tag ring as proof. "Not by a long shot."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sera yawned deeply, stretching stiff muscles. Wiping her eyes a bit, she surveyed the area she was in. Only a dingy room and bad weather outside.

_Weird..._

Sera remembered the instructions the computer gave her. A song, a power, memorizing the lyrics, learning her purpose...all in a sleep's worth.

"Argilla!" Sera cried, suddenly remembering her friend. Taking off her bed sheets and a strange cloth, she opened the door to get outside, but...

"Eek!" she squealed, slamming the door shut. The cold winds and rain bit through her flesh fast, and the shock was too much for her. _Indoors it is, I guess..._

Another door, opposite from the one she just shut, was opened, and a kind-faced brown-haired girl stepped in.

"Excuse me," Sera said, making an unnecessary gesture to catch the girl's attention. Sera forgot she was the only occupant of the room.

"Oh, you're awake now," the girl said, staring at Sera with interest.

"Yes, I am, but..." Sera began, but the girl just kept smiling.

"Your friends left. I saw them leave. I was on guard duty for my Tribe, and I noticed some newcomers leave the base to scout our area."

Staring at Sera's hands, she continued. "I was there when the green-haired guy brought you here. Something about some beam of light and taking care of you." Taking her eyes from the black-haired girl's hands, she now looked at her gray eyes. "They also talked about your lack of a Tag Ring...and the lack of your Atma."

Sera couldn't make neither head nor tail of this revelation. Only the word 'Atma' sounded vaguely familiar. _The computer mentioned that to me...my power over the Atma-bearers..._

"Thank you for this information," Sera said. "Do you know where they went?"

The brown-haired girl pointed at the door that was previously shut. "Take the path from there, and when you keep heading down the path you'll see a warehouse. Most likely your buddies went there."

As Sera made to leave, she turned to thank the girl yet again.

"No problem," she said, tucking away a strand of brown hair.

Not wanting to be rude, Sera asked, "What's your name?"

A moment's hesitation. "...My name is Yukari," the girl replied.

"My name is Sera. It was nice to meet you."

With a small smile, Sera decided to grab the strange gray cloth near the bed sheets and wrapped it around her. The cold reminded her to do that. As she left out the door to brave whatever was outside, she failed to notice the brown-haired girl disappear in a flash of white.

---------------------------------------------------

"Now, why did you decide to reveal yourself, Yuka-tan?"

"She seems nice."

"Oh yeah, she seems nice. Care to not ruin our fun with this game next time?"

"Yeah, revealing yourself wasn't the best idea, you know."

"...Fine. I happen to know that she is the new Cyber Shaman."

A grin appeared in her aquaintance's face. "Hmm...this will get interesting."

The group focused on the in-game screens, watching the progress of the black-haired girl making her way toward her friends.

Only Yukari's face showed a small amount of uncertainty as she watched her group planning a series of events for their pleasure. Maybe this will end bad...

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this seems lame, but I'm trying my best. I never played Digital Devil Saga, one of my buddies did. If this doesn't seem true to the game, I'm very sorry for that.

Please review, it'll be much appreciated!


	5. Transformation

**Author's Note:** This update was quicker since I became a bit more inspired. I did my best to write this.

**Disclaimer:** No, still don't own DDS...but I DO own a copy of Nocturne!! (huggles game)

----------------------------------------

"Finally, they're together."

The screens showed Serph and his group already entering the warehouse. A smile lit up his face.

"Hmm, so how are we going to make things fun?"

"Maybe we shall unleash the power of the Atma for them."

"But...won't that make them dangerous? Won't that make them kill?"

"Relax, Yukari. They will keep their sanity. For how long, however..."

Typing in a few things in their computer, he reprogrammed the helping voice from the game. They will teach them the basics of the game...the hard way.

------------------------------------------

They finally entered the warehouse. They seemed to be alone, but...

"Who are you?" Argilla called, spotting the orange-red hair.

"Harley, and don't you forget it!" he viciously replied, and he hoisted his crossbow ready.

Argilla noticed that he had the tattoo. Serph and Heat were busy looking at the two others near Harley. "What do you mean, 'don't you forget it'? You're just a kid!"

A small pang was heard. The box in front of Argilla was hit. It was a warning shot. "I'm the leader of the Vanguard Tribe!" Harley shouted, puffing out his chest as he said that. "Which is more than you _Embryon _can say."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!?" Heat growled, taking close aim at the the henchman beside Harley's left.

"You're the weakest Tribe!" Harley said in an almost manic way. "And when you're finished, our chances of survival will increase! And we can get out of this freaky game!" He paused for a moment. "Until we can find the Cyber Shaman..."

Argilla remembered the goal. Bring the Cyber Shaman to some place, and the game will end. _Could this be the way out..?_

Before anyone could make a shot, the floor trembled beneath them. A cool female voice began to speak from an unknown source. "**Welcome, veteran and rookie, to the world of Digital Devil Saga**."

Everyone stared at each other. What the hell...?

"**You should be aware of the Atma branded upon your flesh. This will grant you power, but at a cost.**"

At these words, their tattoos...their Atma...began to glow around the edges.

"**Veterans, you know one of the rules this Atma brings. Rookies, you will learn.**"

At these words, Harley began to tremble, fear gripping him. The Atma still didn't stop glowing.

Argilla was still shocked. "Wait, what's the meaning of this..?"

"**Let the lesson begin.**"

Before the last echo of the computer's voice faded, the Atma shone with such ferocity that everyone began to scream. Serph, inspite of the sharp lighs, was aware that paths of light began to course from the tattoos his friends had. Pink paths crawled through Argilla's body, red paths surged through Heat's. Everyone had the same reaction. All except one.

An earsplitting scream wrenched through the air, and a flurry of echoing steps disappeared. Someone ran.

Serph couldn't stop this path of fire though his body, couldn't resist whatever his body wanted to do...

"**RRRRHHHHHHAUUUURGH**!" Serph roared, his voice inhuman.

Similar voices roared back, the whole area engulfed by light.

------------------------------------------------

Cielo wasn't aware that the path he took away from the warehouse actually led him near the area. He didn't notice. He was glad for the change of weather, even though it was still cold and was still raining. He headed inside the building, hoping to meet someone there. To his disappointment, no one was there, only several boxes.

_Mean jerk, why does Heat always make fun of me..? Thought he got past de whole 'making fun of Cielo' part..._

He held his machine gun loosely at his side. He didn't meet anyone yet. Cielo was surprised; he thought that millions of people logged into this game.

"Wh-who are you?!?!" a voice snapped. Cielo jumped, almost losing his grip on his weapon. Looking past a box, Cielo saw a stringy-looking boy with gray hair.

"I should ask the same thing, brudda." Cielo retorted, aiming his machine gun at the bewildered boy. "Which Tribe are you from?"

"The Embryon," replied the boy, but his hand instantly covered his mouth. "Damnit! I shouldn't have told!"

_A newcomer. _"I'm also from the Embryon, brudda." Cielo said kindly, lowering his weapon. Immense relief was notable on the boy's face.

"Oh, thank God! I was by myself for hours, my friends all died because of the light..!"

While the boy kept babbling, Cielo was dimly aware of a voice that said "Let the lesson begin."

_What de hell..?_

"Your...tattoo..!" the boy gasped, pointing at the glow only the Atma would make. Cielo looked near his right hip and saw the glow.

"**Grra...grauuugh...**"

Cielo snapped his gaze from his tattoo and saw the boy convulsing. Gray paths began to course through the boy's body.

"What's happening here?!?" shouted a familiar voice. It was David.

"You too?!?" Cielo cried, seeing the tattoo on his friend's left leg glow fiercely. Cielo barely pointed at it when he began to convulse as well, feeling his body go out of control.

"**Rrrr...graaaugh..!**"

David was about to exclaim his surprise when green paths claimed his body.

They began the transformation.

---------------------------------------------

Serph felt himself grow taller, he felt his muscles grow bigger, and a sharp pain, quite literally, erupted from his arms. Blades, as long as the arms themselves, burst from his flesh, ending near the wrist. But wait! His arms were a blue-purple color, and he noticed fish-like fins, deathly white, in his arms as well.

_What the hell is this..?_

He looked at his friends. He saw the dramatic changes of their transformations. Argilla seemed taller as well, with a beak-like face and dark-brown stripes on her brown body. Her breast area had mouths, each with its own set of sharp fangs. Her arms looked red and rubbery, but still forbidding.

Heat seemed the most dramatic of all. A two-headed creature with yellow spikes around its shoulders, sharp fangs in each head. Overly muscular and taller than any in the room. Its skin was a blood-red.

Noticing that the others were still there, Serph turned to the spot, emitting a soft hiss. The others finished their transformation as well. Two black-bodied creatures began to rise. One of them growled fiercely, looking at them with anger.

Serph looked at the blades in his arms. They looked like they could slice through anything...including like those two creatures up ahead.

Suddenly, without thinking, without warning, Serph screeched loudly, and used his powerful legs to jump up to his opponents. He brought his arm down and felt the blade slice through flesh. A shriek erupted from the creature, but Serph silenced it with another slice to its throat.

Heat was not far behind. Jumping into the air like Serph, he also began the fight. The black-bodied creature roared and smacked Heat's chest, attempting to hurt him somehow. Heat laughed, the sound merciless. He hardly felt the blow. Grabbing the creature, Heat stretched out its body in front of his face and used his new heads to tear at the body. The creature screeched a dying protest, but Heat was relentless. Throwing the dead creature beside the other corpse, Heat grunted fiercely with pleasure. The blood in his mouth tasted sweet, tasted so good...

"How...How could you..?" a voice whispered, magnified by the building.

Both Serph and Heat turned to their friend. She still was transformed, but she was able to speak. Her voice was familiar, but hoarse.

Serph looked at the foe he killed...and became sick. Heat did likewise, but he didn't react, only looked at the scene like if he was looking at some boring picture.

"**Training completed.**"

Serph felt himself shrink, felt the blades slide into his arms, felt his fangs reverting into human teeth. Heat and Argilla reverted back also.

"What...happened?" Serph mumbled. Heat shook his head, still staring at the corpses.

"All I felt was bloodlust," Heat said, his voice still containing a bit of the demonic growl in it. "I just felt like doing that."

Argilla shuddered, really shuddered. "I felt it too, but I was just too scared of what was happening. I just kept to myself."

Climbing up to her friends, she slumped on the floor after seeing the savaged bodies.

"What's...happening to us?"

--------------------------------------------

Cielo was shocked. The gray-haired boy...no, his transformed body...was brutally savaged by his bare teeth. He still remebered. He remembered that David also dove towards the boy, fangs bared, but was hit by his...wing? David was dazed but was still relentless for his prey, the weird purple-bodied demon. Brushing aside the weird paper earrings, Cielo just...flew with the creature in his arms and, in midair, began to devour the creature. He didn't know what made him do it, he didn't know why, but eating him was his goal. And now...

David, still transformed, stirred, his growling low and menacing.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay, Dave!" Cielo cried out in relief. Wiping off the blood from his mouth, he wasn't aware of David's slow progress towards Cielo.

"I mean, I lost control, I only did wat I did just because! I don't know wat made me do it, but..." Cielo wanted to break into tears. The boy, the boy who looked at him with so much relief...

"...Dave?"

The gray creature still growled, the green cape behind it almost as stiff as the body it was on. He swayed drunkenly, its arms uncoordinated but definetly aimed towards Cielo. The large mouth that replaced his head was also in Cielo's direction. The creature growled yet again, but now it was louder.

Cielo backed away slowly. "Dave?"

Green paths began to course through his friend's body, but it was slower, much slower. Drool was coming out its weird mouth, still heading in Cielo's direction.

"N-no! Dave! Snap outta it!" Cielo shouted in a pleading voice, but the creature, paying no heed to his words, immediately pounced. Cielo jumped back, avoiding the attack. His eyes found the gun, laying just to the side of it. Jumping towards it, he didn't know that he avoided yet another attack. Running away from the mad creature, Cielo felt his body become gripped with fear.

-----------------------------------------------

Staring still at the torn bodies, the three teens tried to make sense of what happened.

"Does this happen to all new people?" Serph asked quietly.

"I dunno. I'm not exactly used to this rule." Heat replied.

"...I don't want to stay anymore." Argilla sobbed, wiping tears away. A million feelings were present, making her feel light-headed. "This never happened to me...when I logged in."

"You're a vet too?" Heat asked in mild surprise. Argilla nodded.

Serph touched his cheek. He still felt the slight tingle of the Atma. "Why did I want to kill so badly? I just wanted to sink my teeth into..."

"Stop!" Argilla snapped, covering her ears. "Stop it!"

"If we really wanted to eat them, if we felt that desire to do so..." Heat grabbed the nearest corpse, the one Serph finished off. "Then we should."

Argilla's face was a mixture of shock and disgust. She cupped her hand to her mouth, her stomach heaving at Heat's words. "...I can't eat them. They were _people_."

Serph heard reason behind Heat's words. If this was a necessity, then it should be done...no matter how sickening the thought was. Heat exposed the neck of the dead creature. "You should look away, I guess."

Argilla took the offer, tearing her eyes off from her friends and the corpses. No matter how hard she tried to take her mind off the subject, no matter how hard she wanted to not hear what would happen, she wasn't able to block out the sound of chewing.

-----------------------------------------------------

"**Let the lesson begin.**"

Sera was confused about the female sound. Nothing happened. What lesson? Shrugging, she walked on, finally spotting the warehouse her new friend Yukari mentioned. Sera felt calm, almost happy; she will meet her friend soon.

Kicking occasionally at a rock in her path, Sera hummed. It was the song she learned from the computer. Maybe it was weird, but it sounded soothing to her. _Just a few more steps and I''m there._

Smiling, Sera wrapped her cloak tighter, the chilly wind downing her merry spirits a bit. Maybe when she reached Argilla, she could ask for a spare sweater or something. But first, she will hug and talk to her. She really needed it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Yukari felt a little guilty for what just happened. Friends devouring friends. _Don't worry, they just get kicked out of the game._

Feeling calmer at the thought, she stepped over where her friend was typing like crazy in the sole computer.

"Sad, Yuka-tan?" the voice jeered, but she shook it off.

"I know nothing bad will happen." she replied, rolling her eyes up a bit. "I just feel a little sick at the graphic images."

"Weak stomach," another voice chipped in. "...you girl."

"Oh, shut up." Yukari answered back, her attention reverting back to the black-haired girl. She felt bad, but she will try to help her out. It would probably ease her guilty conscience.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Another quick update, and I hope you like it! Please review.

**Naoki:** ...

**Me: **Exactly.


End file.
